


Under...what now?

by Korora8



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mistakes, Poor Freed, Shopping, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korora8/pseuds/Korora8
Summary: "If you buy that, I'm leaving you." Otherwise know as Freed's disastrous shopping experience Short humorous one-shot. Fairy Tail and all of the characters are not mine.





	Under...what now?

“If you buy that I’m leaving you”

 

Laxus jumped and turned around. Shifting guiltily as he quickly drops what he had been looking at. 

 

Freed gives him one last hard look before sighing and bending down to pick up what Laxus had dropped. The blonde starts as if to stop Freed but freezes when the green-haired man raises an eyebrow. 

 

Daring him to keep moving.

 

“Really?” sighed the rune mage.

 

Dangling the object of Laxus’ interest almost negligently from one finger. As the much larger man seemed to shrink and blush, Freed turned around to replace what Laxus had taken.

 

“ _ Why _ would Ever even consider bringing you two along to such a place.” 

 

Freed groaned to himself as he pulled Bickslow out of a drawer containing the store’s main product.

 

“Aw c’mon man. You’re no fun” 

 

Bickslow whined as Freed held his collar tightly.

 

Freed covered his face with his unoccupied hand, as if trying to hide from all the stares directed at them. He could feel their prickling weight and the ravenous curiosity behind them. 

 

That and all the whispers surrounding them.

 

Just then Evergreen comes around the corner with a small pink bag clutched tightly in her grasp. 

 

“Sorry for taking so long guys. The cashier kept arguing with me about the sales prices.” the fairy mage explained.

 

“Nevermind that Ever, can we please leave now” 

 

Freed was practically begging. 

 

“Of course Freed. Oh! Thanks for taking care of the guys for me. It’s been so long since I’ve been able to buy new undergarments with these ruffians around.” she complained glaring at the two teammates in question.

 

“Hopefully what you bought today will last for a very long time” Freed prays as they finally leave the store and escape from the ogles.

 

“Hm? But I still need to go buy new bras.” Evergreen chimed. 

 

“What?! Bu-but-but then what did you just buy?” Freed exclaims in dismay. 

 

The sole female of the Raijinshuu gives him a look before turning on her heel and heading for the next store. Bickslow and Laxus happily following her leaving Freed standing still in shock in the middle of the pathway.

 

“Why me?”

 

Tiredly, he stood stock still as he watched his team disappear into the crowd.

 

_ Would all the bother he’d have to deal with after they got in trouble be worth leaving them now? _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little thing. Please review and thanks for reading


End file.
